


Come to me

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured, sylvain and felix support, sylvix - Freeform, this is just something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Sometimes the only way to learn a lesson is to suffer through an injuries slow healing process. Or maybe with the help of Sylvain.





	Come to me

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is an idiot and I love him. Sylvain only occasionally acts serious but I really love it when he does.

“You will not receive any assistance for your injury.” The professor’s expression was hard and unreadable. “You’ve consistently ignored my teachings as well as the concern from your classmates. Now, you’ve pushed your body to its brink and still wish to do whatever you want.” He chided as Manuela wrapped the fabric around his shoulder to hold it in place making Felix wine. “You will receive no magic to aid the healing process, the other professors have conferred and agreed with me. Felix, you must learn patience before you break your body, and this is your lesson.” Byleth finished, crossing his arms over his chest as golden eyes shifted up to glare at him fiercely.

“You really think this will stop me from practicing?” He prompted him, Byleth raised an eyebrow in expectation.

“If you can raise your arm above your head and hold it for one minute, I will let you continue practicing with your torn muscle.” He challenged him.

“Professor-" Dimitri moved to protest, but Felix cut him off.

“Silence, Boar. No one asked you to intervene.” He snapped, sitting his body up straight he slowly moved to raise his arm, his shoulder creaking in pain as Felix grit his teeth, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. As he straightened his arm, he felt the familiar white-hot sensation of pain as his expression twisted- a painful grunt escaping. Lowering his arm once more he stared down at his lap, refusing to give the professor the satisfaction. Everyone remained quiet as Felix suffered the humiliation of failing, his arm aching from the strain. Damn professor, like he knew anything.

“Now, I suggest you take the rest of the day to rest in your room. Work on studying your books on reason while you heal, or even practice your faith and heal yourself, but there will be no sword training. Are we clear?” Felix refused to respond. “I said, are we clear Fraldarius?” His tone became significantly more stern.

“Whatever.” He huffed out, pushing himself off the bed, his anger reaching max level. Felix took about two strides before the world spun, his vision blacking out as his body seemed to go limp and shut down on him.  The next thing he was aware of was someone holding him up. Pressing his good arm over his shoulder, holding him up. “What are we supposed to teach?” He heard Sylvain’s familiar voice spinning in his ears.

“The stress of the pain has likely taken a lot of strength from him. Sylvain, please take Felix to his dorm and make sure he gets some rest.” Byleth gave the order out as Felix peered up at his classmates, Mercedes was in his face, her brown eyes full of concern.

“Back off.” He hissed at her as Sylvain pinched his side.

“The beautiful lady here is just worried.” He chided him, also earning a glare.

“Let go of me.” He warned him.

“And let you fall, not likely. Plus, the professor gave me the job of making sure you get to your dorm.” He sounded like he was enjoying this way too much. Felix could only grumble in response as he leaned on Sylvain, finally relinquishing his stubbornness.

They walked slowly, taking their time up the stairs to avoid any falling. Sylvain proved to be surprisingly sturdy as he held his waist steadfast and helped him to his door and then his bed. Sitting him down Sylvain leaned down at his feet and began helping him take the boots off.

“I can take my own boots off.” He snapped nearly kicking him as Sylvain moved his head out of the way.

“Felix enough.” His tone was serious, something he very rarely heard. “No one is around to see you be weak. Now stop acting like a child and let me help you.” Felix stared down at him hard, unable to respond. His childhood friend had always been able to see through him, and Felix hated it more than anything.  Once his shoes were removed Sylvain stood up, placing his hand on his waist to give him an expectant look. “I know you want to train, and I know you value your strength, but the professor is right. If you break your body, then what will you do?” Sylvain sat next to him.

“I don’t care about that.” Felix huffed.

“Oh, you don’t?” He prompted him.  “What happens if you push your shoulder and it can’t heal correctly and makes it so you can never fight with a sword again?”

“Mercedes can heal- “

“No Felix, you- who is so adamant about being a loner, are suggesting you can always rely on a healer to save your ass and your body. Don’t be a hypocrite.” Sylvain grabbed his good arm by his elbow and gripped tightly. “What if the tendons in your elbow became so strained and eroded that you couldn’t heal appropriately and each time you went to wield a blade, your arm hurt so bad you couldn’t? Think clearly, think about what the professor is trying to teach you!” Felix felt his heart catch in his throat, his stomach turning uneasily.

“Why do you even care?” He snapped, pulling his arm away, jumping from the bed to pace.

“You’re my friend Felix, you’re someone I care about!” He snapped back, running his fingers through his red hair in frustration. “Stop being so full of angst for two seconds and listen to me.” He stood up moving to catch a pacing Felix. The black-haired teen avoided his grasp and moved across the room.

“We don’t have time for silly games like this. The professor would know this if he was any good at being a mercenary.”

“He’s not a mercenary anymore. He’s our teacher and the health and stability of his students come before fighting right now. Felix you know he’s right.” He caught his good arm again and spun him to face him, his other hand grabbed his bad elbow making Felix whine.

“Watch it you, idiot!” He snarled cradling his injured arm.

“My point exactly, you’re not in top form and you need to take care of yourself. If not for me then for yourself. For the future, you see for yourself.” He reached out again to put a hand on his shoulder, Sylvain had successfully backed him against the wall. His expression was full of serious earnestness. Felix swallowed down his protests and stared up at his friend.

“Don’t you have girls to bother right now instead of harassing me?” His words were cruel, but his tone was weak, Sylvain was close to breaking his resolve.

“You’re far more important than any girl I could date.” Felix gave him an incredulous look and tried to push him away, but Sylvain grabbed his arm again and pushed him back against the wall.

“Don’t be so foolish.” He snapped looking down between them. The thought of kissing him had just begun to creep into his mind.

He needed to shake away such an awful desire. No. This was Sylvain, he had never held any desire or interest in anyone, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to start now with his childhood friend.

Yet Sylvain seemed to be the only one to grasp his fears.

“You want to be better than your father. You want to be able to protect people not to die for them. In order to do that you have to take care of yourself.” He reminded him; his tone was soft now making Felix recoil in pain.

Not from his arm, but from his heart.

God, he was too weak right now.

“Don’t say things like that.” He hissed, his expression darkening. Stop seeing through him. Stop caring. Why couldn’t Sylvain just let himself be pushed away like everyone else? Why did he have to keep chasing him? Why was Felix falling for it?

“Stop fighting me, Felix.” Fine.

Felix looked up at his eyes full of contempt as he grabbed Sylvain’s neck with his free hand and pulled his face down to kiss him. Fuck it, he could blame it on the delusions from his pain and injury. Sylvain told him to stop fighting, so why not? Sylvain’s body went rigid in surprise for just a second as Felix realized what he had done. “You piss me off.” He felt his face heat up in shame as he pushed away and pressed himself against the wall.

“So, your response is to kiss me?” He leaned against the wall; Felix could have easily pushed him away- they both knew it.

“Shut up.” He snapped

“Make me.” He retorted, challenging him. He exhaled through his teeth, frustrated. “What? Lose your nerve?” He taunted him, a smug grin across his face. He grit his teeth. What was his endgame with this?

“Fuck it.” He exhaled the words, leaning upon his toes to grab him by his face and pull him back down towards his mouth. This time Sylvain didn’t hesitate, his hands went right to his hips and pulled him into an embrace. Felix held steadfast, he was hungry, demanding and rough. There was no technique to him like this, he didn’t have the same grace he normally did with swordplay. This was sloppy and needy. Yet, Sylvain didn’t seem to mind. Somehow his head still seemed to be intact as he moved to avoid bumping his injured arm. Felix felt Sylvain’s teeth run across his bottom lip- asking to deepen their kiss and Felix let out a small growl of approval. He was so much more experienced- he knew it when he felt his hands shift and wraps around his waist and pull him even closer.

They were kissing- they were making out. Sylvain's tongue was in his fucking mouth, and it seemed Felix didn’t mind one bit. Not even as Sylvain’s knee seemed to press between his legs, making Felix shudder and gasp. His eyes shot open as he hooked his arm up and slammed up on Sylvain's jaw. Sylvain recoiled stepped back and holding his mouth. “What the hell Felix?” He questioned him. Felix just grumbled in return. Just how many girls he had touched the same way? What was he thinking? This was Sylvain the biggest flirt in history.

“Don’t touch me.” He wiped his mouth. “Do I look like one of your flirts? Get out.” He snapped.

“Felix- “Sylvain protested.

“Get out.” He repeated the words, throwing out as much acid as he possibly could. Sylvain did as he was told. Leaving Felix in his room by himself, cradling his injured arm as he slid down to the floor.

_ What the fuck was he supposed to do now? _


End file.
